From DE 199 08 408 A1 a method and a control unit for operating a combustion engine particularly of a motor vehicle with a combustion chamber, into which fuel is directly injected and combusted in a homogenous or stratified charging mode, and with a vacuum storage unit connected to an intake pipe which provides the auxiliary energy required for the servo devices of the motor vehicle is known. There, it is provided that during the stratified charging operation of the combustion engine a choke provided on the intake pipe is adjusted in such a manner that the pressure in the intake pipe is reduced in the event that injection is cut-off particularly because of an overrun cut-off or a pressure loading of the vacuum storage unit through at least one servo device.
At least one object is to state a method for operating a combustion engine of a motor vehicle during a deceleration of the combustion engine, a control device for a motor vehicle for operating a combustion engine of the motor vehicle at least during a deceleration of the combustion engine, a motor vehicle with a control device, a computer program and a computer-readable medium which are suitable for use in conjunction with energy saving concepts of the combustion engine and thereby also provide a sufficient vacuum for a brake booster of the motor vehicle.